Radmond
Radmond is the slash ship between Radicles and Raymond from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes fandom. Canon They meet in the episode "Sibling Rivalry", Raymond ask if the bodega team to step aside or he might want to get their butts kicked and Rad said, "Ha! Kicked my butt? Please!" He show his butt to Raymond about his "2-pack touting 12 packs" and Raymond replies, "Impressive". Before Rad uses his Finger Beam, Raymond turns his arm into a cannon and blast 2 roller blades at Rad's hands, getting Rad slipped and crashed. When Raymond comes to an injured Rad, he's about to blast him until Enid interfered him with her fireball kick. In the episode "Plaza Prom", Rad's prom is wrecked so K.O. starts the dance battle between Rad and Raymond, which Raymond agrees with joy. They dance challenging, Raymond rips off his tuxedo suit and exposes his Elvis-parody suit which shocked Rad, they still dancing until Rad defeats Raymond while Rad grabs his crotch to shine on that sends Raymond off to the sky. In "Let's Watch the Boxmore Show", Rad decides to eliminated Raymond and calls him "handsome but pretentious snob". In "Project Ray Ray", Rad grumbles about Raymond think he's so hot after watching Raymond's Way commercial on TV. After watching Rad on StrawBaby commercial on TV, Raymond feels the same way about Rad think he's so hot. After Raymond making knock-offs of Drupe's designs, Rad gets angry and barges into Raymond's Way and tells him to stop copying her designs. Raymond ask him how if Rad going to stop him and Rad challenging him to the style battle. At the style battle, Rad blushed more when Raymond styles himself. They keep posing themselves in the tie. However, Rad wears his original clothes to take the final pose to defeats Raymond, sending him off to the sky, similar to the dance battle. In "Beach Episode", while the Boxmore robots arrive at the beach, Rad points out at Raymond doesn't wear any swimsuits so Raymond rips off his skin to exposes his pink thong/G-string/speedo, which shocks Rad. After the giant wave attack the beach, they were surfing together to defeated it, but backfires. In "KO's Health Week", Rad and Raymond are seen walking together with Rad smiling at Raymond. After a couple scenes, the two can be seen together once again talking peacefully behind Enid and K.O. and on the same scene, Ray notices how his skin is absolutely "glowing" and checks himself while Rad can be seen looking at him with a smile. On the same episode after that scene, Rad and Raymond can be seen hugging each other, scared to see the drowsy K.O. accidentally fall off the mountain. Fanon On AO3, Radmond is the most written ship for both Raymond and Radicles. It is also the third most written ship in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes tag. Fandom DEVIANT ART : FAN FICTION : PINTEREST :35 Best RADMOND images in 2019 | Kos, Cartoon network, Robot TUMBLR : : Navigation